


I'd Like To Make Myself Believe That Planet Earth Turns Slowly

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 230 Words, Constellations, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Greasers, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ponyboy Curtis x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To Make Myself Believe That Planet Earth Turns Slowly

"It sure is beautiful, ain't it?" You sighed contently as you looked up at the stars.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said with a blush, you could feel his gaze resting on you and not the stars, but you didn't say anything of it because you really didn't mind.

"Y'see that group of stars up there? That's Orion. It's said that Artemis, the godess of the moon, fell deeply in love with him. She loved him so much she forgot the light the night sky with the moonlight. But when Apollo challenged her to hit a moving speck among the waters she killed Orion, not knowing the speck was him swimming. So she placed him up there." You mused as you drew the outline of the constellation in the sky.

"That sure is romantic. If I could put you up there as a constellation I would." Ponyboy said softly.

"I wouldn't wanna be up there though." You said seriously and turned to face him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"'Cause you aren't up there. And I don't wanna be were you aren't." You answered with a small smile.

"H-Hey (F/n)? There's something I, uh, I gotta tell ya." Pony stuttered.

"What is it Pony?" You asked.

"I-I love you." He said and your cheeks turned bright red.

"I love you too." You said as you leant in and pecked him on the lips.


End file.
